Le cri sans thème du chrysanthème
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Vive la solidarité [et l'ironie tant qu'on y est].


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Le cri sans thème du chrysanthème  
Genre : Heero/Duo, et… je sais pas. A vous de voir.  
Disclaimer : Persos toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : le chrysanthème est une fleur d'origine japonaise/chinoise/russe qui pousse dans des sols neutre à légèrement acide… oui bon je compare un certain g-boy à une fleur… et alors ?  
Note 2 : j'essaye encore un nouveau style d'écriture.  
Note 3 : **ceci est probablement la dernière fic que je publie avant de passer le bac (je veux paaaas TT) ... alors ne vous retenez pas pour les reviews ! En plus ça me donnera vachement du courage et ça me fera hyper plaisir :-).

* * *

**

**Le cri sans thème du chrysanthème**

Des secondes qui passent.

Des secondes qui deviennent des minutes.

Des minutes qui passent par tranches de cinq.

Puis de dix.

-

Un soupir.

Un soupir cinq minutes plus tard.

Puis dix minutes plus tard.

-

Une chaleur pourtant supportable.

Un soleil néanmoins agressif.

-

Un coude accoudé au rebord d'une porte de voiture, fenêtre ouverte, vitre baissée.

Une main fine et légère sur un volant, qui tapote nerveusement celui-ci de temps en temps.

Des crampes qui commencent à se faire sentir.

-

Une voiture au point mort, mais qu'un Japonais au volant arrête.

_« C'est chiant. »_

D'autres conducteurs tout autour qui sont aussi blasés, mais qui ont sûrement l'habitude.

Une tête qui vient se poser sur la main dont le bras qui va avec est accoudé à la fenêtre.

Des lunettes de soleil qui commencent à être inconfortable derrière les oreilles.

-

_« Ben voyons… il suffit que j'arrête le moteur pour que devant ça redémarre. »_

Une voiture qui est remise en route et qui avance…

…de 7 mètres 42.

43.

-Pourquoi ça n'avance pas ?!

Un Japonais qui attend une réponse, un geste, un signe d'attention, n'importe quoi.

Mais qui n'obtient rien.

-Duo.

-

Un Américain sur le siège passager qui n'écoute pas, qui ne le regarde pas, qui est plongé dans le paysage plutôt moche, mais qui ne détourne pas son regard de ce paysage.

Hypnotisé.

Un Américain à fond dans sa musique, qui hoche la tête en rythme, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un i-pod dans une main.

Un Japonais qui jette un regard désespéré vers son voisin qui chante dans sa tête en faisant bouger ses lèvres.

Un Américain qui l'ignore, et qui ferme les yeux de temps en temps, quand le passage est beau ou qui le fait plus vibrer intérieurement.

Qui n'a pas entendu que le conducteur lui a parlé.

Et qui s'en tape.

Un nouveau soupir.

-

_« Je m'en fous. »_

Ca fait du bien de se sentir soutenu…

Un Japonais qui reporte son attention à la route, avec un espoir d'apercevoir devant des feux « stop » de voitures s'éteindre et des voitures avancer.

Qui essaye pour le mieux de garder son sang froid.

Ils ne sont pas pressés, pourtant. Alors caaalme.

-

Une file qui se met à avancer.

_« Evidemment, c'est celle que j'ai quitté y'a dix minutes. »_

C'est pas la bonne.

Un Japonais qui attend de voir sa file bouger.

La voiture devant lui met son clignotant et s'infiltre de force dans la file qui avance. Ca fait gagner une place au Japonais.

Embrayage, première, et quatre nouveaux mètres de fais. Point mort.

_« C'est pas possible… c'était pas comme ça la dernière fois qu'on est passé ici ! »_

De l'autre coté de la route, c'est fluide. De son coté, c'est bouché. Classique.

Un Japonais qui se tend.

-On est sensé sortir où ?

-

Un Américain qui n'a pas entendu et qui continue de chanter dans sa tête en bougeant ses lèvres sans émettre de son.

Un Japonais frisant l'agacement qui tourne sa tête vers lui pour lui soutirer une réponse.

_« Il n'entend rien… Il est sourd ou il le fait exprès ?! »_

_« You can't play selfishness itself. Temptation on sexual disgrace...__ »_

-

-Duo, tu me le dis si je te dérange.

Un Japonais qui a haussé le ton et dont la voix est sarcastique.

Un Américain qui a cessé de chanté et qui a mit « pause » son i-pod.

_« Enfin… »_

Un Américain qui regarde son voisin, ni gêné ni coupable, et qui remarque une crispation.

-Quoi ?

-

Un Japonais qui se sent de trop.

-

-Par politesse, enlève ta musique. Je suis paumé ici, et en plus on bouge pas donc ça m'énerve.

-

Un Américain qui ne se sent pas utile.

-

-Ouais, et alors ?

-J'arrête pas d'essayer de communiquer avec toi, et toi tu me captes pas avec tes écouteurs dans les oreilles.

-Si c'est pour me communiquer ta mauvaise humeur, merci mais non merci.

Un énième soupir.

_« C'est long. »_

Un Américain qui remet sa musique en lecture…

-Duo !

… mais qui remet pause.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi on n'avance pas, toi qui connaît le coin ?

-Peut être parce qu'on est sur le périph' de Paris.

-Et alors ? C'est tout le temps comme ça ici ?

-Non, mais on est vendredi en fin d'après midi. Tout le monde part en week-end et passent par ici. Je t'avais dis de partir plus tôt.

-

Un Japonais qui se maudit de ne pas avoir écouté son voisin quelques heures auparavant.

Et c'est bien la première fois.

Lecture…

_« Et il recommence avec sa musique… »_

_« Wakari kawasu. Kurawo motto… »_

-

L'autre file qui continue d'avancer en le narguant.

Un Japonais qui en a finalement marre et qui se met sur la file qui avance, et avance…

… pour s'arrêter vingt mètres plus loin.

Et la file qu'il a quittée se met à avancer comme par magie.

-

_« Eh voila ! __Je change de file et celle là s'arrête et l'ancienne se mette à avancer ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »_

_« Please rescue me, before I'm breaking in… »_

Un Japonais qui enlève ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste sec.

Un Américain qui tapote de sa main libre le rebord de sa fenêtre, vitre baissée, avec le rythme de la musique.

_« Just come to realisation to wait it fall… »_

-

Un Japonais qui regrette d'avoir fait la remarque « Les groupes de musique de rock américains commencent à me barber… » un mois auparavant alors qu'ils écoutaient la radio.

Ca a donné l'idée à l'Américain de changer de style et d'essayer les groupes de j-rock comme son colocataire et collègue de bureau était japonais.

Pour « plus se rapprocher de lui ».

Et depuis un mois, il est scotché à son i-pod, particulièrement à The GazettE.

-

Ben là, ça contribue plus à l'éloigner du Japonais qu'autre chose.

-

Ca avance un peu devant. A cinq à l'heure, mais ça avance.

Des crampes qui se font plus insistantes.

Des jambes qui se font de plus en plus raides à force de mesurer la dose d'embrayage et d'accélérateur car la vitesse ne permet pas de rouler en première. C'est encore plus lentement.

Des soupirs qui se font plus nombreux, entre des intervalles de temps plus courts.

Des doigts qui pianotent sur le volant, signe de début d'impatience.

Il en faut beaucoup au Japonais pour qu'il perde patience.

_« J'en ai marre… j'en ai marre… on se traîne… »_

_« Il déchire ce groupe… il faut trop que j'aille le voir en concert… »_

-

Le pied de l'Américain qui bouge doucement en tempo.

-Kuso… depuis une demi heure on a fait cent mètres !

_« Don't give up until you fight in. Lets get ready baby… __»_

_« Et ça fait depuis deux heures et demi qu'on avance de cent mètre par demi heure… »_

-

Un Japonais qui attend une réponse ou quelque chose, mais qui n'obtient toujours rien.

Qui s'aperçoit qu'il n'a encore pas été entendu.

Qui se sent comme un chauffeur de taxi.

Et qui se crispe encore plus.

-

-Bon, Duo, tu m'écoutes ou pas ??

Il sait très bien que non, mais il veut quand même que son voisin arrête d'être si détendu alors que lui ne l'est pas, et surtout qu'il enlève ses écouteurs parce aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont coincés tous les deux, alors ils doivent s'énerver tous les deux. Et pas l'un contre l'autre.

Pause.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête ta musique. J'aimerai bien que tu me répondes quand je te parle.

-Tu parles tout seul.

-

Un Américain qui est dérangé lors de son écoute de sa chanson préférée.

Qui est lassé du conducteur et de la tension qui monte, parce que ça l'ennuie.

Qui est ennuyé de devoir répondre à rien.

-

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi bientôt. On rentre à quelle porte ?

-Porte de Vincennes.

-La prochaine fois, on dit à Quatre et Trowa de venir chez nous.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et tu crois qu'ils vont accepter de venir à Beauvais ? Ce trou paumé ?

-Je préfère Beauvais que Paris.

-T'es bien le seul.

-

Lecture.

Un Japonais qui en a marre de la répartie de l'Américain.

Un Américain qui espère que leur travail à Beauvais se termine bientôt pour pouvoir habiter ailleurs.

Un Japonais qui se demande pourquoi il a accepté de venir à Paris pour faire un rapport avec les deux anciens pilotes, alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu les faire par internet.

Ca aurait été plus long et plus compliqué, mais il aurait évité les embouteillages.

Un Japonais qui se maudit d'avoir écouté un Américain qui voulait revoir « leurs copains » parce que « ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ».

_« So won't you yourself accept it ? Why don't you look up and wait on me ? »_

-

-Ben vas y, double moi avec ta poubelle ! Le clignotant ça donne pas la priorité !

Pause.

-Quoi ?

-Il a faillit me rentrer dedans en faisant le forcing ce con là bas !

Lecture.

-

Le Japonais qui se met à coller la voiture de devant pour dissuader les voitures de bifurquer de file, voyant que la sienne, enfin, avance un peu plus que les autres.

Il en faut beaucoup pour le pousser à bout.

Mais là…

-C'est sûr que ça va moins vite qu'un Gundam.

-

Un Américain qui a parlé presque inconsciemment avec sa musique dans les oreilles, mais qui déjà est replongé dedans.

Qui rechante sans faire de bruit, qui hoche la tête et qui tapote du pied.

Un Japonais qui ignore la remarque.

-Porte de Pantin, 9 minutes. Porte des Lilas, 17 minutes. On fait quoi ??

-

_« No wasting and messiness that's missing… »_

-

-Duo !

Pause.

-Quoi ?

-Je me mets sur quelle file ??

-On va à Porte de Vincennes.

Lecture.

-

_« Jika… »_

-

-Je sais, mais là y'a porte des… Duo, arrête ta musique !!

Pause.

-Quoi ??

-Là y'a Porte de Pantin à droite et Porte des Lilas tout droit ! Vite je fais quoi ??

-

A droite, sur la file de gauche ou tout droit ??

Un Japonais qui est définitivement énervée par son voisin qui se fout de lui et stressé par toutes les files qui vont à droite, au milieu mais à droite, tout droit et toutes les voitures qui avancent, ralentissent, pilent, doublent.

Un Américain qui est décontracté et qui ne fait pas attention à lui, et ça le stresse encore plus.

-Tu… je connais pas Paris comme ma poche, moi !

-Eh ben fais quelque chose ! Je suis au volant, prend la carte, démerde toi ! Dis moi !

_« Moi… ha ha ha… »_

Un Américain zen qui tend un bras derrière lui pour se saisir d'une carte du périphérique de Paris.

-Dépêche !

-Eh, oh, calme toi un peu…

Un Américain qui s'en fout que le conducteur soit transformé en boule de nerfs à vif.

Un Japonais qui s'impatiente de plus en plus.

-Alors… Porte de Pantin c'est avant Lilas, donc tu suis Lilas.

-Et après y'a quoi ?

-Porte de Bagnolet.

Lecture.

-

Un Japonais qui se détend un chouïa et qui continue sa route à cinq à l'heure.

Un Américain qui recommence à chanter dans sa tête.

Un Japonais qui va faire un commentaire…

Un Américain qui anticipe.

Pause.

-…

… mais rien n'est dit.

Lecture.

-

Quoique ?

-Euh…

Pause.

-Non rien…

Lecture.

-…

Si ?

Pause lecture.

Non.

_« Mais il va arrêter de me déranger comme __ça, lui ? J'aimerais bien écouter ma chanson dans la paix et la sérénité. »_

-

Des voitures qui se rabattent de plus en plus sur leur file, et qui les doublent de force en le frôlant.

-Mais… oh ! C'est la fête, là ?!

_« Ils m'énervent tous… je sens que je vais faire un accident. »_

Un Japonais qui aimerait crier tellement il n'en peut plus.

-

Au loin, un gros camion est arrêté, le conducteur attend.

Il bouche une voie. On sait pas ce qu'il fait mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'alarmer cette situation.

-Nan mais y'en a qui sont pas gêné…

-

_« __Hm hm hm… Chii nansa kitto te wo, Dozou kojyouwo… »_

-

Un Japonais qui est excédé de parler dans le vent.

-C'est ça qui créait le ralentissement.

Mais qui continue malgré lui.

-

Un Américain qui s'en fout, et qui n'entend et n'écoute pas. Qui chante en silence, connaissant pratiquement toutes les paroles par cœur à force d'écouter en boucle.

Chanson qui est à moitié en japonais et à moitié en anglais. Ce qui rend la moitié compréhensible. Quoique l'anglais des Japonais ne soit pas super simple à la compréhension.

-

Un Japonais qui déteste parler tout seul, encore plus quand son interlocuteur est à coté de lui et ne lui prête pas l'oreille.

_« Il me soûle quand il est comme ça… »_

_« Don't touch my eye, the sorrow is shouting… »_

-

Accélération, embrayage, seconde. Accélération. Embrayage, troisième.

58 à l'heure.

Radar.

_« Hahaha… radar alors qu'on peut pas faire plus de 60. Ils font pitié avec leurs radars à Paris… »_

Un radar qui sert à rien parce qu'il limite à 80 km/heure.

Qui se fait insulter par les conducteurs quand ceux-ci passent devant.

Qui se fait maudire par d'autres car il leur rappelle qu'ils ont fait du 147 au lieu de 130 sur l'autoroute il y a quelques jours et qu'ils se sont fait épingler.

90 euros d'amende et deux points en moins sur le permis.

-

-Porte de Bagnolet… Porte de Montreuil… Duo on v…

_« Come on, come on, come on, you can only shout… »_

Un Japonais qui va exploser.

-Duo !! On va où ?!!

Pause.

-Pas sur la file de droite, c'est mort, ça n'avance plus.

Lect…

-Bon… Duo, ENLEVE TES ECOUTEURS !

-Ca va… ! J'ai mis pause !

-Je m'en fous !!! Tu les enlèves !!! Là j'ai besoin de toi, on va rentrer dans Paris et tu vas me guider !

-

Un nouveau ralentissement.

Un nouveau bouchon.

Arrêt.

_« Ca me gonfle… J'en ai marre… Il m'énerve… »_

Une main nerveuse passée sur un visage contracté.

Un Américain qui abandonne la peine dans l'âme sa chanson en cours de lecture.

De toute façon c'est pas des conditions pour l'apprécier pleinement.

Mais ça lui fait quand même mal au cœur de l'arrêter alors qu'elle n'est pas finie.

-

Un Japonais sous pression qui regarde droit devant.

Un Américain harassé qui se tourne vers lui.

-

-Heero… approche, je vais te dire un secret.

_« … ? »_

-Je suis pas d'humeur pour tes blagues douteuses.

-C'est pas une blague, viens, approche.

_« __Qu'est ce qu'il me veut…Encore un jeu bidon… ? »_

-

Un Japonais sceptique mais qui se penche vers son voisin.

Un voisin qui se penche également

Qui le capture subitement la nuque.

Qui rapproche son visage de l'oreille du Japonais.

Un Japonais crispé et étonné mais qui se laisse faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Un murmure à son oreille.

-

-T'es sexy de profil.

-

Une main qui lâche la nuque dans une caresse dissimulée.

Un Américain qui revient à sa place et qui remet ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, l'air tout à fait naturel, voyant que devant ça n'avance pas et qu'il a encore de la marge avant d'arriver à la Porte de Vincennes.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Il aura bien le temps d'écouter une fois sa chanson.

Lecture.

_« There is a side of beauty in time it will be of the filth… hm hm hm… __Sexual disgrace… »_

Un Japonais qui n'en revient pas de ce secret si inattendu.

Qui se détend.

Qui met la voiture au point mort.

Qui esquisse un petit sourire.

-

-Parce que de face je ne le suis pas ?

_« Kenu wa kuru umi… »_

Un Japonais qui ne s'énerve plus.

Pour qui la circulation bloquée n'a plus d'importance.

Pour qui le rapport chiant qui doit être fait le week-end avec des amis est oublié.

Pour qui l'attention de l'Américain là, maintenant, seule compte désormais plus que tout.

Pour qui il sera facile de mettre un i-pod hors concours.

-

Il se rapproche de lui.

Il lui enlève les écouteurs des oreilles, frôlant sa peau au passage.

Il reste à faible distance.

L'Américain ne rechigne pas, se contente de tourner la tête en attendant une explication.

Deux paires de yeux qui se fixent.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, Duo.

-

Un conducteur qui n'est plus agacé.

Un passager qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur.

-

-Je t'ai entendu.

-Et… ?

Un Américain qui veut aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois.

Qui retient le défit.

Qui soutient le regard.

-De face comme dans tous les angles, Heero, tu me plais.

-

Un i-pod posé sur les cuisses du passager, mais qui glisse par terre sans que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose pour le rattraper.

Qui tombe à ses pieds.

Une chanson qui tourne encore, dans le vide.

-

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Parce que tu t'en fiche.

-Parce que je n'ai rien vu. Comme toi tu n'entendais pas quand je te parlais.

-J'avais des écouteurs.

-J'avais des œillères.

-

Une main qui migre à la joue du passager.

Une tête qui se rapproche.

Des yeux qui se ferment.

Un Américain qui esquive deux lèvres.

Un Japonais frustré et en proie à un soudain doute.

-Je vais te dire un autre secret.

-

Un Américain qui colle sa bouche à l'oreille du Japonais.

Qui mordille le lobe.

Qui le suce avec sa langue chaude.

Un Japonais qui frissonne.

Un Américain taquin qui sourit et qui chuchote.

-Tu devrais avancer.

-

Un secret encore plus inattendu que le premier.

Des klaxons qui se font entendre de derrière.

Des gens qui doublent, très en colère car les nerfs à la fleur de peau à cause des bouchons, avec une des personnes qui leur fait un doigt d'honneur.

Des accélérations d'autres voitures exaspérées.

Un jeune de la banlieue avec sa caisse qui les double, furieux, en leur criant « CONNARDS ! ».

Un Américain qui lui répond entre l'énervement et la lassitude « Nous emmerde pas, tête de nœuds !!! »

-

Un Japonais complètement perplexe et qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce deuxième secret qui se remet au volant rapidement, embraye, passe la première, donne un brutal coup d'accélérateur, embraye encore, passe la seconde, accélère, embraye une troisième fois et passe la troisième en suivant le mouvement des voitures devant.

Un Américain satisfait avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres qui ramasse son i-pod et l'arrête pour le ranger.

La prochaine sortie, c'est la bonne.

Pas le temps d'écouter sa chanson.

Ils vont entrer de plein pied dans Paris.

La porte de Vincènes franchie, il se retrouvera les mains occupées par un plan et un téléphone portable au cas où ils se perdent.

-

Un Japonais qui ne sait plus quoi dire et qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

Une main étrangère qui va se poser sur sa cuisse droite.

Des crampes qui se font oublier.

Le contact qui se transforme en caresse lascive.

Du genou à la naissance de la jambe.

Des doigts qui vont se promener sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

-

Porte de Vincennes.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Eh oui, je suis restée trois quarts d'heure sur le périph' de Paris, et ça a donné ça.**

**Une tite review pour me faire plaisir ? (même si vous avez trouvé cette fic nulle XD ? Allez c'est la fin de l'année ;-) )**


End file.
